


Just Maybe

by Nara_Isle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara_Isle/pseuds/Nara_Isle
Summary: It's their eighth year and Harry's come back so that maybe this year they could have something that was normal. That is, up until he takes one look at Draco Malfoy's dyed hair and tattoo and knows it'll be anything but.





	

When you fall, you’re going to get hurt

Harry knew this perfectly well, too well. The war was over and there was no danger looming over his head. The imminent threat of death was no longer just around the corner. It was time to start letting go. 

Ginny and he had called it off soon after. The thrill was gone and they no longer felt the same about each other. 

“We were just kids, Harry” she had said. “We didn’t know any better.”

That much had been true. Still, he couldn’t deny that it hurt. He had cared about Ginny. Hell, he believed they’d one day settle down. He believed that they’d get married and have kids. He knew it was just reaching for something normal when everything else was going to shit but that didn’t mean he didn’t care about her. Sure, they lost that spark they had in the beginning but it didn’t mean that he didn’t still love her when she ultimately called it off. 

Anyways, how could he? The Daily Prophet seemed to love printing article after article of the Chosen One and how he had won the war but ultimately lost the girl. They would talk about how he must have been heart broken to lose his lover only so shortly after the war ended. 

Ginny didn’t let him feel that way, though. She made sure that Harry knew they were still friends, no matter what. When Harry suggested that maybe they spend some time away from each other rather than spend the summer together at the Weasley’s, Ginny had snapped. 

“Don’t be stupid, Harry” she said fiercely. “You’re family, regardless of what happens. We still care about each other because we’re friends and friends look after each other and make sure they’re okay. So don’t go on making this weird. Besides, imagine how mum would feel if you tried to leave.” 

This was the spirited girl that Harry cared about, even before they had gotten together. It was then that Harry knew they’d be okay. The rest of the family had made sure Harry knew that he was still welcome with them. They made sure he knew he still had them as a family. 

Mrs. Weasley had been a but upset at first when she found out that he would no longer be marrying Ginny but that had passed in a flash and she had embraced Harry, just as always. 

“Now is no time to leave anyone behind, dear. You’ve got us all the time.” 

The loss of Fred, Remus, Tonks, and everyone else still loomed over them. Harry had always felt that he had been partially responsible for their deaths. He never voiced this, for he knew that if he did, everyone else would immediately tell him otherwise and scold him for thinking so. But he thought to himself that maybe if he had surrendered sooner… maybe if he had tried just a bit harder all those years to defeat Voldemort… maybe they’d still be alive. 

That summer, they mourned all the losses and slowly had gotten past it. It had been painful but it had also been healing. No one had gotten past the war unscarred but they healed together. 

Hermione was the one to suggest they go back to Hogwarts for their eighth year. 

“Come on Harry. It’d be good for us. Don’t you dare roll your eyes at me Ronald.” 

Their relationship had lasted, unlike Harry’s and Ginny’s. They had been going strong and Harry had been elated at seeing his friends finally get past whatever it was that was holding them back. They deserved to be happy after the war. They all did, truly. 

“Aw, come on ‘Mine. Honestly, we helped defeat Voldemort. Do we really have to get our NEWTs anymore?” Ron said as he lounged against one of the armchairs. They were all at the Burrow, newly restored, just a couple of weeks before the new semester started at Hogwarts. This had been the ongoing debate for the past couple of days and he rest of the Burrow had been sick of listening in. 

“Ronald, you know perfectly well that we still need NEWT qualifications if you want any sort of career.” 

“Oh come on ‘Mione. You know any of us could easily get any job if we wanted to. We bloody helped save the wizarding world. You’ve got top marks the past couple years, and Harry. Well, they’d probably offer Harry the ministry position if he asked.” 

Harry and Ron had laughed at that together, knowing how absurd it was. 

Hermione went quiet after that, sitting alongside Ron and looked as if she ad something else on her mind. 

“Hermione,” Harry started “why do you want to go back?” Harry had only know just realized maybe there was something else, especially when she had that look. 

She looked down at her lap, before starting in a quiet voice. “I just want one normal year. I don’t want to just give it up so soon. There’s so many people who won’t be able to go back to Hogwarts this year because they’ve…” She stopped short there and took a deep breath before continuing. “I just don’t want to forget.” 

Ron threw his arm around Hermione’s shoulder and pulled her closer, wrapping his other arm around her front. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and held her tightly. “You’re right, we should go back.” Ron looked over at Harry, as if urging him. 

Harry looked at the two of them, closely sat together on the armchair. Hermione’s eyes were brimming with tears but they look at Harry, full of hope. Ron was looking at Harry with pleading eyes. Together, they looked perfect and Harry was so happy for them. They were just kids after all, Harry decided. They deserved a normal year. Hermione was right. Their entire summer was filled with cases at the ministry and press and funerals and mourning. They’re owed some sense of normality, Harry decided. 

“We’ll be there, right on the Hogwarts Express and the first day of class with everyone else” Harry said, noting the happiness in his best friends faces and knew he had picked the right choice. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy at all, but when was it ever? 

The next couple weeks were hectic as they all rushed to gather their things packed and ready for their return to Hogwarts. Finally, the day came where they were all boarded the train and on the way to Hogwarts. Harry noted that most of his fellow classmates had decided to return as well. In their cart, along with Ginny, sat Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Semus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas. They were easily able to fall back into their friendly routine, joking about what the new year would be like and who would probably come back. They easily avoided talking about the people who wouldn’t be coming back or why. 

Before they knew it, they were in the Great Hall, watching the sorting take place with he admittedly much smaller group of first years than usual Harry noted. He let his eyes drift and noticed the Slytherin table. Very few had decided to return. Among them were Blaise Zabini, Theodore Not and… 

Bloody hell, Harry though. That was Draco Malfoy. 

The last time Harry had seen Draco was over the summer. He had been one of the cases Harry had been a part of. He remembered standing up for both Draco and his mother, stating that without them, he wouldn’t have been alive. They had taken Harry’s word and pardoned the former Death Eater and his mother. They did say they would be keeping a close eye on them and anything that went against proper conduct would automatically land them straight into Azkaban with Lucius. 

Harry had remembered how pale and hollow Draco had looked at the trial. His cheeks had been sunken and it was as if he hadn’t seen sunlight. His mother had been clutching on to his arm and he held on to hers. It was if they were each other’s lifeline. When the trial was over, Narcissa had thanked Harry. Draco, however, hadn’t said anything. He kept his eyes lowered toward the ground, never looking at Harry. It was only when they were leaving did Draco turn to look at Harry and offer the slightest of nods and Harry knew he had been immensely grateful. 

But now? 

Now, Draco sat alongside Blaise with an open smile on his face at something Theodore had just said. His eyes held a light to them that Harry had never seen and he looked content. But that hadn’t just been it. Of course it wouldn’t be. Because this Draco Malfoy had the sleeves of robes rolled up and Harry could clearly see that where the faded dark mark lay was also surrounding by pale blue flowers that looked bright and stood out against his pale skin. It was only that Harry listened to Neville rant on and on for the past couple years about herbology that he recognized these flowers as narcissuses. And then, and then, as if this hadn’t stumped Harry enough. Draco had dyed his hair in a matching pale blue tone that matched these flowers and it was shocking. 

Harry couldn’t tell what had been so shocking about this. Maybe because this wasn’t the Malfoy that he knew, the one that usually looked the picture of elegant and suave- though he still managed to look it, even with his new tattoo and dyed hair- or maybe because Harry couldn’t get over how attractive he looked. 

“Yes, it is quite a transformation, isn’t it? Though I must say, I find it rather appealing” a dreamy voice said to his right. 

Harry startled and jumped, seeing that it was Luna on his side instead of at the Ravenclaw table. She too was looking over at Malfoy and that’s when Harry noticed that it wasn’t just the two of them. All around the Great Hall, he saw a few heads turning curiously at the sight of the former Death Eater.

“What are you on about?” Ron had asked, his mouth full of food. 

Hermione, who sat on Harry’s left looked up as well, her eyebrows rising to her hairline and her eyes widening. “Well, that’s definitely new. Although I must say, it suits him.” 

With that, Ron finally looked behind him and when he finally caught on, he began coughing on his food. Ginny thumped his back until he got his coughing under control and by then, most of the heads that had been looking at the Slytherin turned towards theirs and even more whispering started up when they caught sight of Harry. 

Harry ignored this and focused on Ron. 

“Bloody hell, what is he on about?” Ron asked as he finally got his breath back.

Hermione frowned at that. “Well I suppose he’s trying to get past the war, Ronald. Just like the rest of us.” 

He squirmed under Hermione’s gaze. “Come on ‘Mione. What does he expect to happen? And anyways, why come back to Hogwarts?” 

Hermione opened her mouth, probably to deliver a retort but Harry spoke before she could. 

“Maybe he never wanted the Mark, Ron. Maybe he was just a boy who couldn’t make his own decisions. Maybe he had everyone else telling him what to do and now he can change that. Maybe he wants to be different. My scar doesn’t make me, his shouldn’t have to either.” 

The people around him went quiet at that, a few people looking down ashamed and others looking astounded at how Harry had quickly come to his aid. There had a quiet that had Harry squirming in his seat but he kept a resolute face on, almost as if daring anyone to say otherwise. 

“Well there’s that. Plus, the look does rather suit him well, doesn’t it?” 

Harry looked over at Ginny, not so much as shocked as grateful. She had smiled at him, understanding his gratitude. At that, the people around him looked back at Draco once more, seeming to agree with her. 

“He’s still a git” Ron muttered under his breath, though he too looked back at Malfoy again. 

Harry watched the blue haired boy from his seat, who looked far more open with his friends than Harry had ever seen him. He couldn’t tell if Draco was unaware of everyone looking at him or simply didn’t care. He was pretty sure it was the latter. Harry watched the way his eyes crinkled as he smiled and the way he still had that smirk playing at the corner of his lips. His lips, Harry noted, were actually fairly nice. And his hair did amazing things for his eyes…

Almost as if Draco could hear Harry’s thought, his head snapped towards Harry, holding him in place with his eyes. Harry sat there, frozen. Draco looked at Harry with a blank look and Harry couldn’t tell what he was thinking. Then again, he never could. 

Then, Draco, the little shit, slowly smirked, flipped his hair, winked at Harry and just as quickly turned back to his friends. 

“Well, can’t say I’m surprised if I’m being honest here” Ginny interrupted his little freak out with a smirk of her own. Her eyes were glistening with mirth as she looked over at Draco before looking back at Harry. 

Harry spluttered “I have no clue what you’re talking about Ginny.” 

Hermione looked over at them and back at Draco one last time before turning her head back. “Then again, it’s Harry.” 

Harry looked at them, confused. “What are you two on about?” He looked over at Ron who grimaced before shrugging. 

“Sorry mate, can’t say.” 

“What do you mean can’t say? Say about what?” 

Ron shrugged again. “Nothing mate, really it’s nothing.” 

Harry was about to snap back when he heard a sharp sound of laughter ring out across the room and he just knew where it came from. He watched blue hair fall in front of the face that was thrown back and the pale neck that was in full display. Everything else flew out of Harry’s mind at that moment.

“Oh boy, here we go again” Hermione said, to which everyone sighed and agreed. 

Harry didn’t hear. He had been a bit distracted at the moment. 

~HP~

The next couple days passed uneventfully. Everyone who had just returned was slowly getting accustomed to the feel of the castle, trying to look past some seats that weren’t filled. The new batch of kids couldn’t help but look up at the older kids in awe, listening to the stories of the battle the portraits and ghosts relayed. Headmistress McGonagall had made sure to tell the first years to keep from pestering the older kids about the war. 

She had also decided to enforce interhouse unity. This in turn lead to all the eighth years dorming together and sharing one common room. This would have been okay with Harry; it really would have. He thought it’d bridge some of the gaps they had with the other slytherins. Except this meant that Harry would be seeing a lot of the pale blue haired boy that he didn’t know how to react towards. Every time he would come into the common room, he would see Draco. It would have been one thing to just see Draco sulking away from everyone but that was far from it. Harry had witnessed him on multiple occasions laughing along side some of the Hufflepuffs, exchanging notes with the Ravenclaws. He had even seen him giving Neville tips on his potions essay. 

It was frustrating to Harry. Sure, he has glad that Draco was no longer a prat but if he wasn’t a prat, then Harry didn’t know how to deal with him. And since Harry didn’t know how to deal with him, he did what he figured was best. 

He avoided him.

In his defense, he thought, it was better than saying something rude or something that didn’t make sense. This, he figured, was the best route. So, he avoided the boy in classes and in between. He would avoid his eye when he entered the common room and kept to the opposite room. 

“Oh honestly Harry, this is getting ridiculous” Hermione snapped one night. 

They had been sitting in the common room, near the fire place. She had her notes spread across the table and was sitting near the hearth. Ron was sat besides her, polishing his broom. Harry, on the other hand, was slowly inching behind Hermione to avoid being in the sight of Draco who sat directly across the room. 

Harry went red. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. It’s just warmer here.”

Ron scoffed at that. “Mate, you’re right next to the fire and practically on top of Hermione.” With that, he gave Harry a meaningful look which had him realizing that yes, he was practically draped over her. 

He jumped back quickly only to crash into Seamus’ legs seeing as he had been walking by them and fell back against the table, sending papers flying across the floor. 

“Bloody hell Harry, I was just kidding” Ron said as he rushed over to help Harry up again. 

“Harry, you alright? I didn’t see you there mate, I’m sorry” Seamus asked as he also helped Harry up. Harry considered just lying down there on the ground, rather than face the world. There was no way everyone hadn’t seen that. 

Hermione sighed. “Harry, what on earth has gotten into you?” She knelt down and began picking up the papers that Harry had sent spiraling all over the floors.

“Sorry Semus, it was my fault honestly.” He felt his face and noticed that his glasses had been knocked off during his embarrassing trip to the floor. “Have you guys seen my- “

A hand extended out towards Harry, putting the glasses in Harry’s hands. Harry hastily pushed the glasses on to his face and came face to face with no one other than…

“You alright Potter?” 

“Malfoy” Harry said, frozen in spot. Up close, the blue looked even better in contrast to his gray eyes. His eyes which had blue specks in them, now that Harry looked closely. Gray eyes that were looking at Potter in what seemed like concern and apprehension. They were very nice eyes, Harry thought to himself. 

“Harry”, Hermione interrupted. “You haven’t answered. Are you alright?”

Harry realized with a start that he was still staring at Malfoy who now looked fairly amused. “Fine, yes I’m fine” he rushed out. 

Merlin, he was probably bright red at this point. Hermione was looking at him with concern, Ron was looking between the two with a resigned face while Seamus looked between them trying to hold back a laugh. And Malfoy was, well Malfoy still looked like he was amused. 

“Good to hear it, Potter. I’m heading to sleep. Goodnight to you all” he said with a nod to the rest of them and anther smirk towards Harry before he sauntered off to the dormitories. 

Harry stood there and watched him go up the stairs. His eyes started to go a bit south as he followed him up, following the way his body moved slowly yet surely, almost as if…

“Bloody hell Harry, there are people here” Ron exclaimed. 

Harry whipped around to face his friends, all of them fixing a knowing look on his face that he couldn’t just yet understand. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Harry said, though he sounded guilty to his own ears. 

“Harry,” Hermione started softly. “You know we know that things are different now.” She fixed Harry with a knowing look. “We’re okay with anything.”

Harry looked at her, confused now. “What are you talking about?” 

They all looked at each other before shaking their heads. 

“Mate, you’re about as daft as Ron here, honestly” Seamus said as he patted Harry on the back before he too made his way to the dorms.

“Oi!” Ron called out after Seamus. Hermione had packed up all her papers and gave Harry one last look before they all began filing out of the common room, leaving Harry to wonder in utter confusion just what any of them could possibly mean. 

~HP~

It wasn’t long before Harry caught on to what his friends had meant. 

Eighth years were allowed out to Hogsmeade on the weekends, so long as they were back by curfew. Harry decided to stay back though. The last time he had been in Hogsmeade was before the war and the war brought on memories that Harry just wasn’t ready to deal with. 

“Come on Harry, it’ll be fun” Hermione urged. She had been trying to persuade Harry to go for a couple days now, but this was one thing Hermione couldn’t change his mind about. 

“I’m sorry Hermione” he started. “I’m just not, you know, ready…” he trailed off. A sad look of understanding came over her face but it looked like she was still going to try to talk him out of it but Ron had interrupted her before she could. 

“Come on ‘Mione, leave him be. He’ll come next time, won’t you Harry?” 

Harry was utterly grateful for Ron in the moment and gave him a small smile in thanks. “Yeah, next time. Promise.” 

Hermione frowned but knew that there was no changing his mind. She simply nodded and began putting on her coat, getting ready to leave. She stopped and turned towards Harry, wrapping him in a hug tightly. “It’ll be okay” she whispered in his ear and as Harry hugged her back, he knew it was true. He just needed more time. 

Ron had given him a small nod before leaving. “See you when we get back mate.” With that, the two were gone, leaving Harry alone. All the other eighth years had already made their way down, leaving Harry to his own. He looked around the common room and it suddenly felt too stuffy. He decided to make his way down to the lake. It was a bright day and the weather was fairly warm, so he took a seat behind the large oak trees, hoping to hide himself away from any of the other students. 

He still hadn’t gotten used to the whispering. Even before he couldn’t really handle the way people had stopped and stared at him, at his scar; the boy-who-lived, twice now. He knew that no matter where he went, it’d always be that way. 

He looked over to where he saw the Whomping Willow across the lake and remembered back to his third year when Remus and Sirius had confronted Peter Pettigrew, the man who turned on his father and had given his life to pay back a debt he owed to Harry. Sirius had given his life in his fifth year and Remus had given his life for the war. He thought about little Teddy, his godson who didn’t have parents but had a family. He had his Aunt and he had all of the Weasley’s and Hermione and Harry. 

In that moment, Harry didn’t know how to feel. He was alive but they weren’t. They wouldn’t have wanted him to be sitting here blaming himself and yet… 

Harry had been so lost in thought he hadn’t heard the branches rustle behind him.

“You know, you’d think the golden boy would have better reflexes after the war. Honestly Potter, how’d you survive so long?”

Harry snapped around and saw Draco Malfoy, leaning against the bark of the tree, fixing Harry with an even stare, smirk playing along his lips. Harry shrugged. “I had people die for me.” 

With that, he turned back towards the lake, letting Draco decide what he would do next. 

For a moment, there was a silence behind him before there was a rustle and Harry felt someone sit beside him. Draco sat with his legs bent upwards, elbows resting along his knees leaving a good foot of distance between them though. Harry looked over and saw that Draco wasn’t looking at him, he was looking out across the lake just as Harry had been moments before. He looked… different from what Harry was accustomed to. He still wore expensive looking leather shoes but black denim encased his long legs. His shirt, he noticed, was a short sleeved gray t-shirt that hung loosely, yet still seemed to look fitted along his torso, showing off a good amount of his color. His mark and tattoo was on full display and it was then Harry realized it was always displayed. His robed were always pushed up or his sleeves were rolled, as if showcasing it.

“They’re narcissuses” Draco stated. Harry snapped his eyes forwards, noticing that Draco had followed his line of sight and saw that he had been staring at his arm. 

Harry couldn’t help himself. “Why’d you do it?” 

Draco didn’t look surprised. Instead he just smiled. “For my mom” he simply stated and left it at that.

They both looked back out to the lake, the silence settling comfortably between them. He figured it’d be uncomfortable between them, but it wasn’t. It was just… Nice. 

“I never thanked you, you know” Draco said softly. He didn’t turn towards Harry this time, keeping his eyes forward. This time there was no smirk on his lips. 

Harry didn’t need Draco to specify what he was talking abut. He shrugged. “I knew you meant it. And anyways, you don’t have to. You and your mom...” he started slowly “You guys helped save my life. That time at the manor, what she did in front of Voldemort.” Harry noticed that Draco had cringed at the mention of his name. “It was the least I could do.” 

Draco nodded but still looked hesitant. “Still, you got us out of Azkaban and I know I’ve made your life in school miserable. Hell, I’ve done more, Potter.” 

“Harry,” he corrected. “Call me Harry.” Draco looked up at that, staring at the green eyes that were focused on him. “And anyways, I owe you an apology to. What I did in that bathroom, you have to understand. I didn’t know what that spell did” he said, almost pleading. 

Draco shook his head. “No, I know. You wouldn’t have used it otherwise.” He took a deep breath. “I’m tired of it all. I just want to forget it all, put it behind me.” 

This time, it was Harry that extended and arm out to Draco, who looked shock but hesitantly reached his arm out slowly to shake his. 

Harry smiled. “Consider it forgotten, Draco.” 

They sat in silence again before Harry spoke out again. “Why change your hair, too?” 

Draco just looked at Harry evenly, almost a bit sadly. 

“You know, after the war and the trial, I didn’t know who I was anymore. I was always Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy’s son. Then I was Draco Malfoy, Death Eater. I couldn’t pick either of things, I had no say in it.” He paused for a moment before continuing. My mother was the only family I had left and she meant everything to me. We didn’t want the Malfoy name anymore but even though the name was tainted, it still had power. It was still connected to my father and she needed that, I couldn’t deny her that. But then, I didn’t know who I was supposed to be anymore.” 

Harry cocked his head in confusion. “What do you mean? You’re Draco Malfoy.” 

Draco nodded his head. “Exactly. I was Draco Malfoy. The boy who did everything his father told him to, modeled to be the cure blood heir. I was Draco Malfoy, the 17-year-old Death Eater who allowed other Death Eaters into Hogwarts, aiding the death of Albus Dumbledore. I didn’t know who just Draco was but I figured this was a start” he said as he gestured towards his hair. 

Harry sat there, stunned and yet he understood. “I get it, you know. Who are you supposed to be behind the name. I guess I don’t know yet either. I’m the boy-who-lived-twice, the one who defeated Voldemort, but I don’t know who just Harry is. I hear the Prophet’s version of me, I hear everyone else’s version of me. I don’t know who just me is.” 

Draco sat quiet for a minute before responding. “You’re not someone who had people die for you.” 

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Draco raised his hand to stop him. “Yes, a lot of people died. That couldn’t be helped during a war. But they didn’t die for you, you dolt. They died for what was right. They died so that he could be stopped, so that they could stop more people from dying. They didn’t die because of you either, they died because they had a cause. So how about you try to understand that, golden boy?” 

Harry sat their, stunned. He was right, of course. There was no point blaming himself because it hadn’t been his fault and he knew Remus would scold him for thinking so. He knew Fred would have probably called him a git for even considering it and Tonks would have probably knocked him off his brow. Sirius wouldn’t have wanted him thinking this way and neither would Mad Eye or Dumbledore. 

Here was a boy who was so unsure of himself yet sure of what he was saying, sitting in from of Harry looking concerned at Harry’s lack of answer. The sun shone against his hair and in that moment, Harry decided that he looked devastatingly beautiful. That was the only way to describe him, with his eyes that no longer looked sad and the pointy features that he had grown into, his dark mark that he decided to cover for his mother because it didn’t make him. He had sat there, making sure Harry understood that it wasn’t his fault and Harry felt happy. It was then that it had clicked in his mind and he finally understood was Hermione had been saying that other night.

“Harry? You alright there?” 

Harry wasn’t sure but he figured he could be, so he leaned forward slowly, gauging Draco’s reaction. He saw gray eyes widen as he got closer but they didn’t pull back so Harry took that as a sign to move forward. He inched closer and closer, eyes finally closing. He could feel Draco’s breath on his lips but he still didn’t pull away and slowly, Harry softly brushed their lips together, just the slightest brush of a kiss. He pulled back only slightly, opening his eyes and watched as Draco opened his as well. Gray eyes, confused, scared, and even somewhat hopeful looked back into Harry’s green ones. Before he could move away even more, Draco had put his hand around Harry’s neck and brought their lips together in a proper kiss. 

There had been the sight clashing of teeth and awkward lips but Draco angled his lips just so and it had been perfect. Harry wrapped one hand around Draco’s waist and the other into his hair, marveling at how soft it had felt. Harry lightly ran his tongue along Draco’s bottom lip and was granted entrance. It wasn’t forceful or dominating, like their usual exchanges as Harry thought it’d be. It was sweet and slow, each taking their time. 

When Harry pulled back, he saw that Draco was smiling and he knew that he had been the one to put it there, the one to make his eyes light up just like that and just then, he knew that things would just maybe be okay. 

~HP~

That night in the common room, there had been the exchange of galleons and knuts and sickles all around. Once people had filtered in ad saw Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter sitting together on the arm chair, closer than just friends, money had been pulled out. Apparently people had been betting when the two would finally get a move on since their third year. 

Hermione had taken one look at them, then shaken her head. “boys” she muttered under her breath and returned to her papers, though now there was a small smile playing along her lips. 

Ron looked as if someone had forced him to drink an entire gallon of skelegro. “Mate, I’m happy for you, honest. But could you guys... not...” 

“What, Ron? Don’t want to see them make out? I’d pay good money to see that.” 

Harry heard Ginny call out from across the room and to his astonishment, Blaise nodded along. “I would too, if I’m being honest.” 

This caused a few of them to turn their heads and stare but Draco laughed loudly in hearing that. “Blaise, you’d pay good money to see any bloke make out with another bloke.” 

This got even more laughs in response and Harry had felt so happy then. He was worried that this would change the way people saw him. He didn’t know what he was but all he knew was that he was something and his friends were okay with that, just as well as they were with him being with Draco. 

Speaking of which. He had been sat along side Harry but now, he had his legs propped up on Harry’s and his arm thrown across the back of the chair. He looked open and inviting and happy. Harry sat there and smiled, taking it in and caught the eye of Draco who smiled back at him almost shyly. 

He knew that this wouldn’t be easy. Hell, their life never was. There’d be press to deal with, people to handle. But for now? 

For now, things would just maybe be okay.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt:
> 
> Draco Malfoy coming to eighth year with messy sky blue hair and ripped skinny jeans and tattoos of flowers all over his arms and whenever Harry sees him, he starts disintegrating.


End file.
